Acceptance
by TakaRaiIshikawa
Summary: When kagome nearly dies Inuyasha gives off himself to save her. Will she accepts what happens to her because of it and how will the rest the gang take the new Kagome? yeah it's a crappy summary just please read the story. Will contain ADULT situations
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat on the top of the hill overlooking the village and the forest, singing about loving someone who won't love you back…she didn't know she was being watched. Two men crouched in the bushes not far away. One man was tall and skinny with his hair shaved off. The other was shorter and more built. Both were dressed as bandits.

"Is that the girl?" said the one man. "She doesn't look like she's so special."

"No, this is the one. Her clothes are strange and there isn't much to them. That and she looks like the dead priestess Kikyo. Besides, she doesn't need to be special. You destroy the mate you destroy the demon. It should work with hanyou's too."

"Ok, let's get her." Just like that the two demon killers launched themselves out of the bushes and at the young priestess. Shocked by the first punch she didn't have a chance to scream. Kagome did what she could to block the blows. _What I would give for my arrows right now, or at least a rock_. The bigger of the two killers said,

"Hurry up and kill her, the half breed is going to be here soon." The other guy nodded and took out a knife. Kagome screamed as she missed a block and the knife slid between her ribs Fighting harder she didn't notice the second guy grab his knife until it slammed into her back, just below her heart.

"That's good. Let's just get out of here." The two men turned and ran. Kagome laid there watching as the sky swam in front of her eyes and the trees blurred.

_Inuyasha, I love you._

Inuyasha was sitting outside the house with the rest of the gang when the words floated across Inuyasha's mind plain as day.

"NOO, KAGOME," he screamed jumping up and racing towards the village. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before the hurried after Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally caught scent of her blood and raced towards it. When he finally reached her she had passed out from blood loss.

"Kagome," he whispered dropping to his knees by her. Miroku and Sango caught up and took on look at their friend before racing off to find Kaede.

"GET HER BACK TO THE HOUSE INUYASHA," Miroku yelled. Inuyasha scooped her up and ran. When he got to the hut there was still no one there. Laying her gently on a futon he sliced what was left of her clothes off of her.

"Please, Kagome," he whispered pressing kisses to her forehead, "please live. Shredding her clothes he took pieces and pressed them to the major wounds trying to stop the flow of blood. Kaede came rushing into the house took one look at Kagome and started giving orders. Finally she looked at the others and said,

"She's lost too much blood, she needs blood or she will die." Sango gave a soft cry of despair and then looked at Inuyasha and gasped. His eyes were golden red and his stripes were visible on his cheeks.

"If she dies Inuyasha will go crazy, and if he does that we are going to have to kill him," whispered Miroku coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Picking up Shippo the both sparred one more look at Kagome before going outside to pray. Shippo fought them.

"No, MAMA, NO." As soon as they left Kaede heard Inuyasha in a lower rough voice asking,

"What do I need to do?" Kaede uncovered a wound in her chest and held out a knife to the hanyou. He brushed it away and held on lengthened claw to his wrist.

"Inuyasha, beware. This may not work, even if you were a human." Inuyasha nodded his head and slit his wrist and held it over the wound letting his blood mix with hers. After while Inuyasha laid down next to her, leaving his wrist over her chest.

"Inuyasha, that is enough," said Kaede, "we don't need to people dying of blood loss." Inuyasha just growled at her and used his other arm to pull Kagome close to him.

_Kagome looked around confused. She was sitting in a field of flowers next to a river. A few feet away stood a couple. There was a beautiful woman in an elegant kimono and a demon with his armor on and his long silver hair in a high pony tail. There were standing there in each others arms looking so in love that Kagome felt a pang of jealousy. Suddenly they turned around and looked at her. She gasped when she saw the same violet stripes across the demons cheeks that she saw on Inuyasha when he was a full demon. Smiling gently the woman lead her mate over to stand by Kagome. The young miko immediately bowed before them. _

_"Child, it is alright." said the women._

_"Izayoi sama," Kagome whispered. Raising her head she asked, "Does this mean I am dead?"_

_"No dear, you are dreaming. Do you love my son?"_

_"With all my heart."_

_"Would you wish him human?" Kagome's eyes flared with sudden anger._

_"No, there is nothing wrong with him as he is. He is a HANYOU. He doesn't need to be any more or any less then he is. He's strong enough without being demon," she said shooting a glance at the InoTashio, "and he has a kind, if hidden, heart. He doesn't need to be anything but what he is." She finally stopped to take a breath and noticed both of them grinning at each other before they looked at her. _

_"What would you give to stay with him," asked InoTashio._

_"Anything, everything."_

_"The ability to go home to your family," said Izayoi._

_"You humanity," said InoTashio._

_"Yes, I would give everything to stay with him." Looking away she whispered, "He's my life. He's in love with another and yet I can't live without him."_

_"Is he truly in love or is he clinging to the only kind thing he knew as a young man? I believe he loves you. Tell him, don't let your pride keep this secret anymore. Tell him."_

_"When you wake up, everything is going to be different. You have chosen to give up much to stay with my son," said InuTashio. "I will ask once more, are you sure about what you will give up? Are you sure it wouldn't be better to move on?"_

_"I am sure. I want to go back to Inuyasha."_

_"So be it," he said, and then he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. "I am proud of him. I am proud of both my sons."_

_"I love him, please Kagome," said Izayoi drawing the younger woman into a hug, "love him enough for both of us."_

Suddenly a wave of pain went through her body. _Accept it, accept him _echoed in her head. Breathing deep she fought to embrace the pain. Mentally she hugged it to her as if it where Inuyasha himself. Biting her lip she struggled not to make a sound. As the pain subsided she noticed an arm on her chest and another one around her shoulders under her head, holding her to him. Turning her head she kissed his lips before joining him in blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku wearing only his hakama

_Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku wearing only his hakama. Kikyo stepped out from the tree line and came and sat on one of the root. _

_"Kikyo," said Inuyasha not moving, "you are dead again. I saw Naraku kill you."_

_"I was never alive again Inuyasha," she said laughing softly. Jumping down he sat across from her. _

_"You laughed," he said._

_"I'm free. All the souls that kept me alive a free with me." she said gesturing to a group of women sitting together laughing not far away. _

_"So you don't hate me anymore."_

_"I never really hated you Inuyasha," she said touching his knee. "It was a problem in the spell that witch used to revive my body." Taking her hand back she said softly_

_"I never truly loved you either Inuyasha. Watching Kagome love you proved that mine was just a fondness, a wanting to love. I don't think either of us would have been truly happy."_

_"Kagome loves me?" Kikyo laughed and nodded her head,_

_"More then I ever could." Inuyasha looked elated and then sorrowful. _

_"She is dying." _

_"She can live," said Kikyo, "but if you give of yourself to let her live then you will never be able to be a full demon, not even the jewel could grant that wish. Are you willing to give up your chance at being a demon?"_

_"Yes." _

_"Would you be a human for her." Inuyasha smirked._

_"Kagome wouldn't let me. She's miss the ears." Kikyo laughed aloud before sobering._

_"Kagome will be changed by this as well, if she accepts the change she will live." _

_"What change?"_

_"Will you stand by her or will you leave her?"_

_"I will never leave Kagome."_

_"Tell her you love her."_

_"I never said I loved her."_

_"You say it a million times a day in the way you think, and feel and act Inuyasha, but she is a woman. Tell her you love her. She won't reject you."_

_"What change," he asked again trying to change the subject. Kikyo wasn't swayed._

_"Tell her you love her Inuyasha or you will lose her. Be happy Inuyasha," she said. Then she kissed his cheek and walked away. Inuyasha felt himself drop back into dreamlessness but before he did he felt soft lips touch his._

Miroku had sat under a nearby waterfall a few miles from the village praying for hours in meditation. Sango had exhausted herself crying and was sleeping against a transformed Kiarra with Shippo wrapped in her arms. Sensing there was nothing more he could beseech Buddha for he gathered them up, climbed on Kiarra and flew home. He was greeted by the sight of Kaede sleeping on a spare mat and Inuyasha sleeping with Kagome in his arms, his face buried in her neck. Gently laying Sango and Shippo down he walked over and reached for her pulse when he noticed something. Kagome had claws. Careful not to disturb Inuyasha he lifted the corner of Kagome's mouth and sure enough there were fangs. He didn't dare try moving Kagome's head cause that would wake Inuyasha up. Looking her over he saw most of her wounds were now healed. Going back to her pulse he satisfied himself with it's steady beat before going back outside to thank buddah. Going back inside he curled up to Sango, one arm holding Shippo to them, the other one curved around her waist resting on her butt.

Sango was the first to wake up. The first thing she noticed was Miroku's hand on her bottom. The second thing she noticed was his arm around Shippo. _ He may be a pervert but at least he is committed to me now. He hasn't touched a girl since for months, except me. Maybe if it's just me I can start letting it slide, as long as we are not in public. _Reaching down she moved it so that it was around her waist. She laid there content until Shippo started whimpering. She sat up, waking Miroku and held the crying kitsune to her, hushing his cries. Gently she woke him up.

"Mama," he asked. Miroku nodded and said,

"She's fine. Giving her blood saved her, but it changed her as well."

"Changed her," said Sango.

"She has demon blood flowing with her human blood."

"She's a hanyou," said Shippo taking a deep breath from where he moved to sit by Kagome. Inuyasha started to stir and as much as the monk loved to annoy the hanyou he realized today wasn't the morning.

"Come on, let's get breakfast ready." With that they all went outside, including Kaede who had woken up in the middle of the conversation.

Inuyasha slowly sat up and took a deep breath. He could smell the Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and Kiarra outside but something was different. Looking down at the sleeping miko beside him his heart tripped. _So that's the change Kikyo meant. _Leaning over he buried his face in her neck, memorizing her new smell. The movement woke Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, you are never allowed out of my sight again. What did you think you were doing anyways?" Kagome sighed and then looked at Inuyasha who was sitting there fidgeting.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I had to give you some of my blood to save you."

"Ok, thank you."

"It effected you a little bit."

"Ok." Inuyasha bite his lip and then wrapped the blanket the rest the way around her and picked her up. Carefully he ran to the hot spring, set her down and then stepped back a few paces. Kagome looked at him puzzled and then looked down in the water. Gasping she reached up and gently touched the black puppy ears on the top of her head. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Careful of the claws around those. Trust me it hurts." Kagome brought her hands down and looked at her hands. Grabbing a corner of the blanket she swiped her claws across it and watched it shred. Grinning a little she looked back in the water. She had fangs, they weren't as big as Inuyasha's but they were there. Looking back at him she asked,

"Did anything else change?"

"Kagome, you are a hanyou. You entire body changed."

"I got that, I meant my appearance."

"You're eyes are lighter and have gold in them," he murmured leaning foreword to hold her face in his hands. "You can't go to your school anymore like this." Suddenly Kagome remembered the dream.

"Could you take me to the well?" Inuyasha looked down and then nodded. _Of course she still doesn't want to be with me._ Picking her up he ran to the well. Once they got there Kagome stepped out of his arms and said,

"Ok, can you go to the other side?" Inuyasha threw her a puzzled glance.

"Why?"

"Cause I am not sure if the well even works anymore."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, I…I had a dream. So far everything is happening like they said."

"Who said Kagome," he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Your mom and dad," she said softly.

"You dreamed of my mom and dad?" Kagome nodded.

"What did they say?" Kagome turned red and said,

"Never mind, I'll check." Double checking the blanket around her she jumped into the well. When nothing happened she let a tear fall.

"Goodbye mama, souta, grandpa. I will see you in five hundred years. I promise I will come back." Jumping back out she saw Inuyasha sitting next to a tree. Walking over she sat down next to him. "Your dad said he was proud of you, and your mother said she loved you. She was beautiful and happy and they were so in love. You look like your father. You aren't as tall as him but when you have your stripes you look like him. They wanted to warn me what I would be giving up. They said I would have to give up my family for awhile. They also said I would have to give up being human."

"For what," Inuyasha finally asked. "What did you give it up for?"

"To be able to stay with you. I know you still miss Kikyo and that you still love her but I didn't want to leave you…I couldn't," Kagome answered turning redder and redder with each word until she couldn't look at him. _Maybe Kikyo was right _ he thought. Reaching for her chin Inuyasha made her face him.

"Why couldn't you leave me Kagome," he asked softly, searching her eyes. Kagome took a deep breath and said,

"I love you." I love you. I love you. I love you. The words played through Inuyasha's head and he smiled. Bringing Kagome into his lap he brought his lips crashing down on hers, trying to convey what those words meant to him.

"I love you too Kagome," he said between kisses. "Not Kikyo, liked but didn't love Kikyo," he explained still kissing her. "Just wanted love, love like this. Love like what I have for you." Kagome caught his face in her hands and kissed him hard before pulling back and laughing before throwing her arms around him.

"Will you be my mate," he whispered softly but Kagome heard it. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and asked,

"Why wouldn't I? I love you," nuzzling his neck she answered, "yes." Jumping to his feet with her in his arms he swung her around. Suddenly both their heads snapped up. Setting her down he wrapped his haori around her and tied it.

"I kinda like these new senses," she said before taking his hand and walking in the direction of their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stepped back into Inuyasha as she caught a flying kitsune

Kagome stepped back into Inuyasha as she caught a flying kitsune.

"I thought you left me like my other mama. I promise I will be stronger, don't die again, sobbed Shippo.

"Oh Shippo," she crooned rubbing his back with her hand and nuzzling his head with her nose. Inuyasha and Miroku shared as shocked look at the kitsune's wails. They knew that he loved her as his mother, but they didn't know he thought her getting hurt was his fault.

"Damn kitsune never makes any sense," he grumbled. Kagome shot him a scowl and he grimaced. He forgot about her new senses. Sango fought tears and pulled Kagome and Shippo into her arms, letting a few of them leak into Shippo's fur where no one could see them. Finally she said,

"She's not going anywhere. Inuyasha would go to hell and back before Kagome would leave us, you know that." The kitsune lifted his head to Inuyasha and the hanyou solemnly nodded. The kit jumped out of Kagome's arms and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Very quietly he said,

"I like mama's new smell." Inuyasha smirked and said,

"I do too."

Kagura watched the reunion from above the trees, carefully keeping her scent downwind. Heaving a sigh of relief she looked at Kanna,

"The miko isn't dead. Inuyasha won't die. Maybe they can still kill Naraku after all." The void girl merely nodded.

"Let's get back before anyone notices we were gone longer then normal."

"Yes sister, let's return."

Jaken paced through a field grumbling while Rin sat in the middle of the field making a flower chain. Finally she looked up.

"Master Jaken," she said in her innocent child voice, "Grumbling won't make Lord Sesshomaru return any faster. He's only going to be annoyed if he comes back while you are complaining."

"How right you are Rin," said a cold voice behind her.

"My lord," she cried beaming and jumping to her feet, "Did you find what you desired, my lord." Sesshomaru nodded his head and then started walking. A day ago he had smelt the blood of his brother's miko but didn't smell his brother. Intrigued he came across two filthy humans, drunk beyond belief and bragging about kills and about killing the demon whore of a miko. _If this is true then this Sesshomaru most take care of the half-breed before he destroys half my lands in his grief. _

"Why are we going this way Lord Sesshomaru," came Jaken's whiney voice.

"This Sesshomaru believes his half brothers miko to be dead."

"Kagome sama," breathed Rin stopping in her tracks. The memory of her own death assailed her. Grief and terror permeated her scent, till it was enough to choke even the taiyoukai. In a moment of uncommon compassion Sesshomaru knelt down and gathered the girl into his arm and growled softly. Jaken stood watching stupefied and the girl burst in gut twisting sobs so hard she had trouble breathing. Sesshomaru stood up with her in his arm and continued the rumbling in his chest as he walked east.

Kagome sat down outside Kaede's hut with Sango and Shippo, both who had not left her side since they had met up again. Now that Kagome was safe Inuyasha's fury had been getting steadily worse. Miroku wasn't much better. There were very few, extremely few things that would get the laid back monk angry, but hurting women, especially one he regarded as a sister despite his perverseness, was one fast way to make a very deadly monk. He and Inuyasha had gone into the forest to spar, hoping to work of some of the anger and energy. Kagome sighed as her sensitive new ears picked up another cry, from Inuyasha this time and a clang of steel.

"We are going to have to go find the men that did this to me pretty soon. Only after they are…taken care of will those two calm down." Sango nodded before saying,

"You can't blame them though can you? I mean, what would Inuyasha be like if you were actually mated?" Kagome blushed as red as the haori she was wearing. Picking at the hem of it she shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly her hand stilled on the garment and her head whipped to the left. Closing her eyes she inhaled and then groaned.

"What," said Sango reaching around to lay a hand on her Hiraikotsu.

"Sesshomaru is coming from the west and…Koga is coming from the north. Shippo, go get Inuyasha." Kagome paused for a minute before saying, "Never mind, they are coming too fast, INUYASHA." Just as she yelled his name Koga blew through and Kagome found herself in his arms.

"My darling Kagome, what has that dog shit done to you?" Rolling her eyes Kagome looked at Shippo and said,

"Shippo, this is the only time I am ever going to tell you this." She made a throwing motion and then pointed to Koga's tail behind his back just as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha showed up. Just as Inuyasha was about to start yelling, not that he wasn't already growling viciously, Shippo screamed FOX FIRE, and shot blue fire at Koga's tail. Koga yelped loud enough for Ayame, who was still an hour behind Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku to hear him. Dropping Kagome and leaping back he grabbed his tail to put out the flames. The minute she was let go Kagome jumped back, directly into Inuyasha's arms and held out her arms for Shippo. He was in mid jump when Koga snatched him out of the air by his tail.

"Koga," Kagome screeched fighting to get out of Inuyasha's grip, "You put down my son or there will not be enough of you for your brothers to find. PUT. HIM. DOWN." Everyone stared at Kagome in shock except for Shippo who scampered into Kagome's arms. Kagome continued to growl at Koga while nuzzling Shippo. Miroku was the first one to snap out of it.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you to our humble corner of the world?" Inuyasha's head snapped up and he turned around, Kagome still in his arms. While everyone's back was turned to him Koga snuck off to the river to soothe both his tail and his bruised pride and hurt.

"This Sesshomaru heard rumor that the miko was dead and had no wish to lose half his land to a rampaging half breed." Miroku solemnly nodded his head,

"We almost did. Your brother…"

"Half brother," both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Half brother," he conceded, "saved her with his blood."

"You mated the miko,"

"Ka Go Me," she interrupted.

"and it turned her into a half breed as well. And you did such with no consummation. Be careful half breed. You may have mated her but youkai will not see it as such until you mark her."

"I know this bastard," Inuyasha growled. Suddenly Sesshomaru went to the nearest tree and sat down and then whistled. Au Un came out of the sky and landed in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Before anyone could blink Rin was off the two headed dragon and had her arms wrapped around Kagome's legs. Kagome set Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder and knelt down to hug the shaking girl. Sango sat down next to the two and crooned to her, rubbing her back. Inuyasha moved back a bit and said,

"Shippo, you and Miroku stay here and protect the girls…you too you damn toad. Sesshomaru, lets go kill something so the humans can eat." Sesshomaru stood up and said,

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from one such as you," but he walked towards the woods anyways. After killing enough rabbits, they stopped by a stream and Inuyasha sat down to clean them. When he was on the second rabbit he said,

"So why else did you come Sesshomaru. I have no doubt that, like you and the damn monk said I would have gone on a rampage, but if that's all you were worried about you could have sent a messenger, or showed up and left. What's with Rin?"

"That is none of your business half breed." Inuyasha glared at him and snapped,

"Can you get past your hatred long enough to call me by my name bastard." When he said nothing Inuyasha sighed and went back to the rabbits. They didn't speak again on their way back to the hut. When they got there everything was the picture of domesticated bliss. Miroku and Shippo were stick fighting, Sango and Kagome cutting and cleaning vegetables and Kaede sat with Rin in front of her herb garden, the old women pointing out the different herbs to the attentive young girl.

"So this will be your life after you defeat Naraku," murmured Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at him and for a second he saw longing in his brothers eyes, and then they blanked again.

"Keh."

They were all sitting around the fire eating the rabbit stew when Miroku piped up,

"What is your plan now Inuyasha?"

"We find the men that did this to Kagome," he glowered.


End file.
